


In All Disorder A Secret Order

by sapphicalexandra



Series: Seelie Court Kiss AU [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s02e16 Day of Atonement, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicalexandra/pseuds/sapphicalexandra
Summary: Jace comes back from Idris and Alec is impatient to see him, after how much he was worried about him.





	In All Disorder A Secret Order

**Author's Note:**

> I need to fill in the Seelie Court Kiss AU with the show events, so here have the ''missing moment'' from 2x16 'Day of Atonement'. As usual the moment could've fit in show canon if you remove the couple-y bits (and we deserved a brief reunion at the end of that episode, c'mon).  
> The title is from a quote by Carl Jung 'In all chaos there is a cosmos, in all disorder a secret order.'

Alec was sitting on Jace’s bed, waiting for him. He couldn’t believe that he still hadn’t seen him since he had come back from Idris. He supposed they _had_ been busy, having to deal with Valentine's escape and all the new revelations...

The opening of the door was still welcomed by Alec with a sigh of relief.

Jace entered the room with his eyes lowered, and he noticed him only a moment later.

“Hey,” Jace greeted him, smiling softly.

“Hi,” Alec said back.

Jace started coming towards him a bit hesitantly. Alec’s patience was already too thin, so it couldn’t help but completely run out at seeing that.

“You’re an idiot, you know that, _right_?” he burst out. 

“It wasn’t my fault!” Jace protested, “Clary dragged me into a portal, I didn’t even have my stele with me! You know I wouldn’t have gone without warning you first.”

He was right in front of Alec now, and he raised his arms to hold Alec's face in between his hands. “I _swear_.”

Alec closed his eyes, leaning into the touch despite himself. “I was worried _sick_. I wanted to just drop everything and come rescue you,” he admitted morosely. And what kind of Head of Institute would he have been, if he had done that, _abandoning_ his Institute? Still, the choice to send Izzy in his place had set heavily on Alec.

“I know, I’m sorry, Alec. But I'm _fine_ , okay?”

Alec would beg to differ. Opening his eyes again, he took hold of Jace’s left hand, turning it around palm-up. There was no wound there anymore, not even a scar, but knowing that there _had_ been – he had felt the pain of it, for how faint, on his _own_ hand – still angered Alec. He _knew_ he was making a bigger deal out of it than it deserved, after all it _had_ just been a simple cut…however, things _could’ve_ gone much worse.

With Valentine on the run again, Alec hadn’t been able to sleep the entire previous night, resorting instead to watching Jace’s fretful sleep, worrying about what other plans the madman would have for his parabatai, for his _lover_. On his fourth day as Head of the Institute, he had lost the most dangerous man of the Shadow World (it was a _miracle_ that he still had his job, and that only thanks to his father’s involvement)…and Jace had whimpered, caught in his nightmares, as Alec held him tighter against his chest, seething internally. If something happened to Jace because of Valentine...it would be on _him_. 

Now, Alec leaned his head, and kissed the skin on the palm of Jace’s hand. He then raised it again to look at Jace, and the expression he saw on Jace’s face was unguarded, _ardent_ in its intensity. The _feelings_ that cursed through them, especially when they were together, always seemed to be _electric_ , like a live flame. Sometimes Alec thought they’d end up getting burned, and he always followed that thought by pulling Jace further towards himself.

He did so now, too, placing his hands on Jace’s hips and letting him position himself between his legs, as they fell into a kiss, deep and long. It was clear they were making up for their brief separation. Alec could already feel the tension leave his body, the firmness of _Jace’s_ body against his own helping quench his nerves and light up his senses. A moan escaped him, and he kissed Jace harder, opening his mouth with urgency. 

It was Jace who broke apart first, if not by much. “You won’t believe what I have to tell you,” he breathed out. That reminded Alec of what _he_ had to tell Jace, but the seriousness in Jace’s tone made him want to hear the rest, “ _Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern_ , the _real_ one…is alive.”

Alec froze in place, his mouth falling open. “You mean, Clary’s _brother_? The one with demon blood?”

Jace nodded.

“But how–”

“Another one of Valentine’s manipulations. He faked his son’s death, and raised him away from me. We found his journals in the cabin in Idris, containing all the details of the experiments he did on us…me, and the other Jonathan.”

Alec didn’t know what to say, he could only tighten his grip on Jace. All of this must mean…

“Jonathan is probably out there, wreaking havoc as we speak. I bet he was the one to summon Azazel, and to help Valentine escape,” Jace filled in for him.

“Probably...and if those two are together, it’s terrible,  _terrible_ news - wait, he’s probably the one who stole the Soul Sword too!”

Jace’s eyebrows shot upwards. “The _Soul Sword_? But doesn’t the Clave–”

“The Clave never recovered it, they _lied_. I just found out today, Dad told me.”

"Shit."

They fell silent, processing all they had just discovered. The room, the _Institute_ they were in, now felt all the more unsafe to Alec.

“If they have two of the Mortal Instruments…” Alec mused aloud.

They looked at each other. There was no need to finish that sentence, because they both knew that the next logical step would be to find the third one. Then, the Morgensterns would be able to summon the Angel Raziel, and wish for anything that they wanted…which was also rather obvious.

Alec felt suddenly very, very tired. Letting out a sigh, he laid his head on Jace’s chest, hugging his middle. Jace circled him with his arms as well, and buried his face in his hair.

“Please, no more talking,” Alec murmured, the sound muffled by Jace’s shirt - the smell of it was so _Jace_ that Alec pressed his face against it even more. There was really no point in talking, if they couldn’t do anything about it until the next day. “Let’s sleep, or something.”

They ended up doing _something_ , after Jace went to sit on Alec's lap, straddling him, as he recaptured Alec’s lips with his own and pushed him back on the bed.  

**Author's Note:**

> Next "missing moment" will be from 2x18, prepare for pain...
> 
> I still love everyone's feedback! :)


End file.
